Dearest
by zero BiE
Summary: I'm suck of summary  Perasaan Yukito terhadap Touya.


**Dearest**

Disclaimers: **CLAMP**

Genre: **Romance**, hints of **shounen ai**

Rate: **T**

**If you don't like please don't read, i beg u**

Enjoy read this fict ^^

**Yukito POV**

Bagiku, sangat sulit mengungkapkan perasaan ku pada orang yang kusayangi. Begitu sulitnya sehingga saat akan mengungkapkannya, aku sudah merasa ditolak tanpa sempat mengatakan apapun. Seperti saat itu, saat Sakura hampir mekar, saat dimana aku akan mengatakan rasa sayangku padanya.

"Yukito, aku sayang Sakura. Dan saat ini, dia masih ada di tempat tertinggi dihatiku, takkan terganti."

Ya,,,, memang sangat tidak mungkin.

Aku mengambil posisi Sakura di hati Touya. Tapi paling tidak biarkan aku terus berada disampingnya. Melindunginya dengan keberadaanku sebagai Yukito Tsukitsiro. Walaupun aku sadar, bahwa keberadaanku ini suatu saat akan lenyap tak berbekas.

Aku jadi ingin tahu, apa jadinya Touya bila aku menghilang. Apa dia akan mengatakan bahwa aku ini termasuk orang yang disayanginya? Kalau iya, mungkin saat itu adalah hal terindah disaat terakhirku.

.

.

"Yukito!" suara seseorang yang kukenal membuyarkan lamunanku. Ku palingkan wajahku dan tersenyum padanya.

"Dari tadi ku panggil tapi kau tidak menyahut, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir, aku kembali tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Tidak ada, ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah lama menunggumu"

"Baiklah, ayo"

Kami berjalan tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Hingga langkahku terhenti saat melihat pohon sakura yang hampir mekar. Benar juga, ini memasuki musim semi.

"Ada apa?" Touya menghentikan langkahnya juga.

"Sakura…Sebentar lagi bunga sakura mekar. Melihatnya membuatku teringat adikmu,Sakura."

Touya ikut memandang pohon sakura yang tumbuh ditengah taman kota ini. Bisa kulihat senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Touya, boleh kutanya satu hal padamu,?"

"eh... silahkan" jawabnya .

"seandainya suatu saat, seseorang yang selalu bersamamu tiba-tiba menghilang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Dan... bagaimana perasaanmu nantinya?" tanyaku sambil menatap bola matanya yang tajam. Touya terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaanku. Tampak ia menghela napas lalu kembali memandang pohon sakura yang ada dihadapan kami.

"Kau pasti lebih tau jawabanku Yukito." Ujarnya kemudian

"Tapi aku ingin mendengar langsung jawaban itu dari mulutmu"

"Aku akan melindunginya sekuat tenagaku sampai batas terakhir, walau energiku sendiri habis atau malah hilang sekalipun asal dia tidak menghilang dan tetap bersamaku" jawabnya mantap. Aku ternganga mendengarnya dan menundukkan wajahku.

"Begitu ya..." ucapku lirih

Seandainya itu aku... bolehkah aku berharap Touya.

"Dan itu berlaku juga untukmu Yukito,kau mengerti."

Aku tertegun. Sungguh ucapan terakhirnya itu mampu membuatku menegakkan kembali kepalaku. Tampak senyum diwajah tampannya. Itu melegakan Touya.

Bunga sakura tiba-tiba bermekaran dengan indahnya, membuat kami menoleh pada pemandangan menakjubkan itu.

.

.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa energiku semakin menipis. Itu membuatku berpikir, Apa aku akan lenyap? Padahal Touya sudah menyerahkan sebagian energinya untuk menolongku saat itu. Agar keberadaan Yukito Tsukitsiro tetap ada. Tapi kenapa, aku masih saja kekurangan energi untuk mempertahankan keberadaanku ini. Dan touya tidak mungkin lagi menyerahkan energinya karena kondisinya sendiri belum kembali normal.

Mungkin sebaiknya hal ini tidak kukatakan padanya. Biarlah begini saja, aku tinggal menunggu sampai keberadaan Yukito lenyap. Ini lebih baik daripada aku membuat dia khawatir**.**

**Yukito POV end**

Tiba-tiba, Yukito tertegun saat dilihatnya jemari tangannya tembus pandang hampir tak terlihat.

"Tidak mungkin..." ucapnya terkejut. Wajahnya berubah muram dengan terus memegangi jemarinya yang sempat menghilang sebentar.

"Yukito.." terdengar suara Touya mengagetkan Yukito,cepat-cepat disembunyikan jemarinya di balik saku bajunya.

"Ah...eh.. Touya" jawabnya berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Ada apa mencariku hingga ke kelasku?"lanjutnya lagi dengan masih menyembunyikan jemarinya di balik saku baju.

"Kau ini akhir-akhir ini sering melamun, ada hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanyanya menyelidik. Yukito menggelengkan kepala.

"Benarkah?" tanya Touya lagi, karena ia yakin Yukito menyembunyikan suatu hal darinya.

"Sungguh. Lalu kau sendiri kenapa mencariku?"ucap Yukito mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman kota, kudengar pohon sakura disana sudah lebat. Bukankah seminggu yang lalu, kau antusias sekali ingin melihatnya"

"Ah! Benar juga. Terima kasih Touya" Yukito mengembangkan senyuman termanisnya pada sahabat sekaligus orang yang disayanginya itu.

Touya mengacak rambut kelabu Yukito dengan lembut. Terasa hangat dikepala Yukito.

"Nanti kutunggu kau di taman kota jam 4 sore ini, jangan terlambat" setelah berkata begitu, terdengar lonceng tanda istirahat berakhir, berbunyi.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas, istirahat sudah selesai Touya"

"Em... benar juga, ya sudah, jangan lupa nanti sore."

Touya melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas Yukito diiringi lambaian tangan Yukito.

Sakura...lirih Yukito dalam hatinya

Apa saat ini aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya...

Sebelum benar-benar terlambat.

.

.

"Aku pulang." sapa Touya saat kembali kerumahnya.

"Ah Touya, kau sudah pulang rupanya, kebetulan sekali." ujar sesosok kucing kecil yang bisa terbang bernama Kero-chan.

"Lho..kucing, mana Sakura? Lalu apa maksudmu dengan kebetulan tadi?" balasnya dengan pertanyaan ganda.

"Aku bukan kucing! Aku Cerberos! Ingat itu!" tampak wajah kero merengut kesal karena Touya menyamakan dirinya dengan kucing.

Enak saja, gini-gini akukan penjaga buku sihir yang agung itu. Sungutnya dalam hati.

"iya..iya.., lalu mana Sakura?"

"Kerumah nona Tomoyo!" jawab kero masih dengan nada ketus.

"oh... kebetulan aku juga ada janji dengan Yukito."

Kero terdiam sesaat. Wajahnya berubah serius.

"Touya, ada hal yang mau kukatakan padamu, ini tentang Yukito," dan Kero merubah dirinya sebagai Cerberos,membuat Touya menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Yukito? " Cerberos mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ada apa? Apa hal serius terjadi padanya? Sebab akhir-akhir ini sikapnya aneh"

"Ini hanya feeling sebagai sesama penjaga buku sihir CLOW RED, aku merasakan melemahnya energi 'YUE' didalam tubuh Yukito." Jelasnya

"Maksudmu, dia,,,"ucapan Touya terpotong.

"Mungkin akan lenyap." Jawab Cerberos mantap. Touya membelalakkan matanya.

"Berbeda denganku yang memiliki energi penyokong matahari, sehingga energiku bisa kembali normal dengan sendirinya, sedangkan YUE, hanya memiliki energi penyokong bulan. Sehingga untuk mempertahankan kedua identitasnya membutuhkan energi penyokong lain. Kalau tidak..." ucapan Cerberos menggantung.

"Kalau tidak kenapa?"tanya Touya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Keberadaan 'Yukito Tsukitsiro' akan lenyap" jawab Cerberos

"APA!" Touya merasakan aliran darah yang begitu cepat saat mendengar penjelasan panjang Cerberos yang terakhir.

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku sudah menyerahkan setengah energiku untuknya!"

"Bukankah tadi sudah kujelaskan, YUE atau Yukito hanya memiliki energi penyokong bulan sehingga dia dapat dengan mudah kehabisan energi dan harus mendapatkan energi bantuan." jelas Cerberos sekali lagi dengan di akhiri helaan nafas panjang.

"Ambil energiku lagi saja!."

"TIDAK BISA! Energimu sendiri belum normal dan itu membahayakan dirimu!"

Touya terhenyak. Hatinya resah.

"...seseorang yang selalu bersamamu tiba-tiba menghilang, apa yang akan kau lakukan..." Touya teringat ucapan Yukito beberapa hari lalu.

Jangan-jangan...Yukito sudah menyadarinya.

Touya terduduk lemas sambil diam membisu. Memperlihatkan raut wajahnya yang khawatir dan sedih.

Yukito, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mempertahankan keberadaanmu.

.

.

Sakura mekar dimana-mana. Termasuk di taman kota tempat Touya dan Yukito berada sekarang.

"Wah... lihat Touya, bunga Sakura di taman ini mekar semua. Sugoi." ujar Yukito senang dengan mengembangkan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi yang diajak bicara hanya diam dan tampak tidak fokus dengan pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Touya masih memikirkan kata-kata Cerberos tadi.

"Orang-orang semakin ramai yang datang ya Touya. Untung kita datang lebih awal dan bisa berdiri tepat dihadapan pohon sakura." Yukito berkata begitu sambil menyentuh guguran kelopak bunga sakura. Touya tersenyum miris melihat Yukito berbicara dengan semangat seperti itu, justru membuat Touya tersiksa

Sementara Yukito, terkejut saat lagi-lagi tangannya terlihat tembus pandang dan ia secepatnya menarik tangannya. Menyembunyikan tangannya di balik badan.

"Kenapa disaat begini, hal ini malah muncul" batin Yukito berkata lirih.

"Yukito..." panggilan Touya mengejutkan Yukito.

"Emm ya..."

Sesaat lamanya Touya memandangi Yukito dengan wajah murung. Dan itu disadari Yukito.

"Kau aneh sepertinya hari ini, apa kau sakit?" tangan Yukito menyentuh kening Touya, dan cepat digenggam Touya.

"Touya..." desah Yukito kaget. Bukannya dia tidak suka, malah sebaliknya.

"Aku...tidak mau kehilanganmu. Makanya kau harus terus disisiku" ucapnya dan meletakkan jemari halus Yukito kesisi kanan wajahnya, tampak Touya memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Touya..." lagi-lagi hanya namanya yang bisa keluar dari bibir Yukito, tentu wajahnya sudah merona pink layaknya warna bunga sakura yang saat ini mekar,

"Walau aku sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi nantinya, tidak mengapa asal kau terus disisiku dan aku berjanji untuk melindungimu" ungkapan Touya yang terdengar tulus menyentuh hatinya dan perasaan hangat menjalari nya seketika. Yukito membalas genggaman erat Touya di jari tangannya.

"Terima kasih... Touya" balasnya

"Dan... ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu dari dulu."lanjutnya lagi.

"Katakan saja" jawab Touya

"Ini mungkin waktu yang tepat sebelum semuanya terlambat. Aku merasa bersyukur dapat bertemu denganmu dalam wujudku sebagai 'Yukito', bukan sebagai 'YUE'. Kau sangat baik dan tulus pada siapapun. Touya, aku menyayangimu dan kau menempati tempat tertinggi dihatiku sampai akhir keberadaanku sebagai Yukito."

"Yuki..to.."

"Aku tahu dihatimu kau hanya menyayangi Sakura dan aku sadari itu. Tapi...," belum sempat Yukito meneruskannya, Touya menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Bagiku, keberadaanmu begitu lekat, tak bisa dan tak boleh terebut dari tanganku," suara Touya bergetar, dapat dirasakan Yukito betapa gemetarnya tangan Touya saat memeluknya.

"Bila kau lenyap, apa jadinya aku nanti. Maka dari itu, jangan membuatku takut dan khawatir. Jangan pernah mengatakan kau tidak menyesal hilang. Itu sangat menakutkan buatku." Desahnya lirih di telinga Yukito. Terdengar begitu lemah. Tanpa melihatpun Yukito bisa merasakanperasaan Touya.

"Maaf Touya...maaf" balasnya lembut

"Sakura memang menduduki posisi tertinggi dihatiku, tapi kau tak kalah pentingnya. Keberadaanmu begitu penting dalam hidupku, makanya akan keserahkan semua energi ku agar kau tetap disisiku" pelukkan Touya semakin erat.

Yukito bahagia mendengar ucapan Touya padanya. Bahwa keberadaannya tak kalah penting dari Sakura.

Itu sudah cukup baginya.

Terima kasih Touya...Aku sangat menyayangimu.

Pemandangan dari pohon sakura menjadi momen yang penting bagi Yukito. Dimana akhirnya dia dapat mengungkapkan perasaan sayangnya pada sahabatnya itu.

Terima kasih. Aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai akhir keberadaanku hilang bagai angin.

Aku akan bertahan demi orang yang sangat kusayangi.

Touya kinomoto,

FIN

REVIEW PLEASE,,,

Ini fict abal plus ancur lebur pertamaku di Fandom ini. Semoga saja bisa di terima para readers. Beri kritik dan saran yah, flame juga boleh, saya agak masocist soalnya^^" jadi nrima flame dengan lapang dada, asal membangun dan jangan ngeflame genrenya .


End file.
